Saiyans and Helium Don't Mix
by dbzqueens
Summary: When Bulma makes Vegeta and Goku do a simple task for a party, things get kinda crazy! One Shot!


Saiyans and Helium Don't Mix…

"Goku! Vegeta!" Bulma called out. There was no response. Bulma sighed.

"It's times like these when I _actually_ wish I was a Saiyan!" she muttered to herself angrily. "If I was a Saiyan, I could track them down in less than 10 seconds! Then I'd be able to get them to help me with the preparations for Trunks and Goten's graduation party." She looked down at all of the paperwork in her hands and sighed again. Her arms were getting tired so she set them down in the middle of the hall and brushed her hair back.  
>Just then, her 6 year old daughter Bulla skipped through the halls singing lightly. She stopped, looked at her mom, and her right eyebrow twitched ever so subtly.<p>

Bulma automatically knew her daughter was hiding something. Whenever Bulla was up to no good, her right eyebrow twitched, but you had to have sharp eyes, and you had to be paying _very _close attention to the mischievous little girl.

"Hi, mommy!" she said in a sugar-sweet tone. She was just about to make her escape when her mom called out,

"Hold it! Come here, Bulla."

"Why?" she asked again in that candy-coated voice, hoping her mother wouldn't interrogate her about one thing or the other. The little genius child just wanted to run to her room and talk on the phone with her best friend, Pan.

"Bulla!" her mom said, getting impatient.

"Yes, mommy…" she said, defeated. She turned around and walked over to her mother.

"Bulla, do you know something that I don't?" she asked her 6 year old daughter.

"Umm…no?" she said, uncertain. Bulma sighed and decided to get to the point.

"Where are your father and Uncle Goku?"

"Oh…" Bulla's eyes lit up with understanding. "Daddy told me not to tell you." She said, smirking. '_Just like her father_' thought Bulma. She knew that she would have to trick her daughter into telling her the answer, or get it by force. Barely anyone could trick Bulla into something. It seemed her older brother Trunks was that way, too. Bulma decided the only way she would get information out of her clever daughter was by force.

"Bulla, tell me where they are or you are not allowed to have play-dates with Pan for a month. You won't be able to talk to her on the phone, either." Bulma said sternly. She watched her daughter's resolve falter, and a smug smile crept onto her face. Nothing could separate those two, so Bulma knew she won.

"And I want _exactly_ what your father said to you."

"Okay, mommy." Bulla said. "Well, daddy said…"

*FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT MORNING*

"Daddy, I thought you might want to know that mommy is looking for you and Uncle Go-I mean Kakkarot." Bulla smiled sweetly up at her father, who was standing by the gravity room. It seemed like he was waiting impatiently for something.

"Thank you for informing me, princess." Vegeta said gruffly, looking down at his daughter.

"Is there anything else you need for me to do, daddy?" she asked. "Like…I could go and beat up Trunks for you…or I could put more food in your secret stash, or-"

"You haven't told you're mother about that, have you?" The Prince asked suddenly.

"No, daddy, I haven't."

"Good. Now, if your mother asks, I am NOT about to kick Kakarot's ass in a sparring match, and we are NOT in the gravity room training, understand? And if you do this, then I promise to let you watch me beat up your older brother."

"Hey!" said a muffled voice coming from the kitchen. Goku poked his head out the door, his mouth stuffed with food. "I heard that, Vegeta, and it wasn't very nice!" Goku said with his mouthful.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, "Quit pigging out like a fool and get your ass in the gravity room!"

"Okay!" Goku ran to where Vegeta stood, and then noticed the little blue-haired girl looking up at him.

"Oh, hi Bulla!" he said, waving.

"Hi Uncle Goku!" Bulla said, smiling. Her father glared at her and she gulped.

"I mean, um, get lost, Kakarot!" she said, smirking just like her father. Vegeta nodded approvingly. He then opened the room to the GR and Goku strolled in, very confused by the little girl's sudden outburst. But, then again, when was Goku _not_ confused? Vegeta was about to walk in, himself, but turned once more to face his little girl. He stood in the doorway, but then knelt down on one knee. He had no idea that Goku was watching.

"Now, princess, what was the deal?" Vegeta said.

"I don't tell mommy that you're training with Kakarot in the gravity room so that you won't have to help her with her party, and I get to watch you beat Trunks up really bad!" She said to him, smiling.

"Good" he said. Bulla reached up at him, and gave him a hug.

"Awww!" Goku said from inside the gravity room. Vegeta stood up and shot a ki blast from his fingertips towards Goku.

"OWWWW!" Both father and daughter smirked.

*END FLASHBACK*

Bulma sighed.

"I should've known they'd be in the gravity room." She said. "And sweetie, did your father _really_ make you call Uncle Goku, Kakarot?" she asked, looked at her daughter who had suddenly found her sparkly princess shoes very interesting. She looked up at her mother with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but I don't mind!" the little girl said. "It's fun! Kakarot sounds like carrots, and I like carrots! Kakarot, carrot, Kakarot, carrot, Kaka—"she was interrupted by her older brother, who had been quietly listening to his mother and sister's conversation, and was waiting for a chance to annoy her.

"Since when did my baby sister start liking vegetables?" he asked teasingly. Bulla looked up at him, no longer smiling.

"I…am…not…a…BABY!" she said, shooting a ki blast at her older brother. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, and so the ki blast made him fly across the hall and hit the far wall. She watched him slowly get up, and smirked in a Vegeta-like fashion. Bulma sweat-dropped (anime style!) and ran in between them before this little argument could turn into a full out fight.

"Trunks, you shouldn't have called your sister a baby." Bulma scolded.

"But mom, she hurt me!" Trunks whined, and then shot a glare towards his little sister. She stuck her tongue out at him. Bulma looked down at her daughter and frowned.

"Bulla, apologize to your brother."

"Fine, I'm sorry…that you're a butt head!" she yelled, and ran off to her room. Bulma sighed, and looked at her son.

"Go get ready for the party, and call Goten to find out what time him and his family are coming over."

"Okay." Trunks groaned as he trudged to his room. Bulma picked her things up from the floor and sighed.

"I don't have time for things like this." She muttered under her breath. She began walking towards the gravity room.

"Cheap shot…" Goku muttered under his breath as one of Vegeta's punches hit him in the gut. Vegeta smirked as he blocked yet another attack from Goku.

"What's wrong, Kakarot? You seem distracted. If you won't fight to the best of your ability like a Saiyan should, then get out of my house!" Vegeta shouted.

"Whoah, calm down Vegeta! I'm just a little worried that Bulma might find us. I mean, aren't you always in here? Wouldn't it be obvious for her to look here?" he asked.

"Wow Kakarot… that was the first time you've said something smart."

"Yeah it feels kinda weird and-HEY!" Vegeta smirked. "But anyways, what do we do if Bulma-Hey,did the gravity just go back to normal. That's-" Suddenly the door to the gravity room burst open, and Bulma stepped through, ready to kill if that was what it took to make the graduation party happen. She glared at Vegeta and then Goku, her eyes like poison tipped daggers. But then, to Vegeta and Goku's surprise, she started laughing.

"Woman, you've lost it." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, what's so funny Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma looked at them, her eyes daggers again.

"You…actually…thought…you could… HIDE from me?" she yelled. Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Classic Goku Pose. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest with a smirk on his face. Classic Vegeta Pose.

"Listen and listen good!" she demanded. "This graduation party will be absolutely PERFECT. Need I remind you your _sons_ are the ones this party is being held for?"

"I still say the boys should've focused more on training and less on something as pathetic as school."

"I SAID LISTEN! AND DON'T INTERRUPT!" Bulma shrieked. The men were instantly quiet.

"Good. Now, I looked through all the things I needed to get done, and found the easiest task there. You two are going to blow up the balloons. _I_ bought them this time Vegeta. We wouldn't want you to have to get them, because I still don't trust you since the last time you bought balloons. Remember, it was when Trunks was born!" Vegeta smirked, remembering…

*FLASHBACK*

Vegeta walked through the door, carrying a bag filled all the way up with something. He walked up to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"WOMAN! Let me in!" He yelled.

"IT'S OPEN YOU FILTHY APE!" she yelled back. He smirked and walked through the door. He walked in to see his wife Bulma holding his 2 day old son, Trunks, in her arms, rocking him while pacing back and forth across the room.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get him to fall asleep! And don't use that kind of language around him!"

"He's 2 days old; he's too little to even understand me!"

"Whatever Vegeta, what's in the bag?" she asked, pointing to the plastic in his hand. He pulled out a plastic package filled with…balloons?

"Your annoying mother made me go out and get balloons for the little brat's party so I did." He shrugged. Bulma shifted Trunks to her left arm so she could take the package from him.

"Oh Vegeta these are so amazing! It's a…GIRL? YOU GOT GIRL BALLOONS! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE GENDER OF YOUR OWN CHILD?" She yelled.

"Well, look at the thing. It's too scrawny and pathetic to be a man." Vegeta said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE'S JUST A BABY!" Bulma screamed!

"Whatever woman, just make me a sandwich." The package fell from her hands, and then a large bang was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN? SINCE WHEN DO YOU OWN A FRYING PAN LIKE KAKAROT'S WENCH?" He yelled.

"Hmm…Chichi was right, these things _do_ come in handy!" Bulma said triumphantly.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I still say the brat doesn't look like a man." Vegeta said.

"Just blow up the damn balloons…" she muttered, exasperated. "BRING 'EM IN, BOYS!" she then yelled. Soon Trunks and Goten walked in both having to carry the huge bin that was filled with balloons soon to be filled with helium.

"I'll go get the helium tank." said Goten. He rushed out of the room.

"Mom, I still don't see why you're making us help with our own party!" Trunks whined.

"Trunks, just be quiet and help Goten get the helium tank."

"Fine." Soon the two boys walked in again carrying a huge helium tank.

"Have fun!" they said in unison, snickering on the way out. "Now, I'm going to lock the gravity room so you can't get out until you're done. And try to go fast, we're on a schedule. Enjoy!" she said, closing the door to the gravity room behind her. Goku and Vegeta gulped. Vegeta walked up to the bin full of balloons and picked one up. He walked to the helium tank and tried pressing the balloon to it. It fell to the ground.

"KAKAROT, HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?" he yelled. Goku walked over and looked at it.

"Um, I think you put the end of the balloon on this nozzle thingy here and turn the knob like that and-AAH!" he yelled. The balloon flew off the nozzle and whizzed across the room.

"I guess I should have put that on tighter…" Goku said, laughing nervously. Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Pathetic…" he muttered under his breath. He took another balloon and put it on the nozzle.

"Turn the knob, Kakkarot." He instructed. Goku did as he was told. The balloon filled with helium.

"That's enough, you idiot!" Goku turned the knob back.

"Hehe…sorry…" he said.

"Hmm…needs more air." Vegeta concluded. He put the end of the balloon to his lips, and before he could blow some of his air into the balloon, all the helium shot back into his mouth, and he was forced to inhale it all.

"Ugh, disgusting." Vegeta said. Goku started laughing and he couldn't stop.

"What are you laughing at? KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled in his now chipmunk sounding voice.

He then realized what had happened. The strange Earth gas made his voice sound different when inhaled. He cursed himself for being so foolish.

"Your…haha…voice...HAHA…sounds...HAHAHA…funny!" Goku managed to get out between laughs.

"Let's just get these damn balloons filled up with air. Kakarot? KAKAROT?!" Vegeta squeaked. Goku couldn't breathe because of his laughing. He sounded so funny with his chipmunk voice. Then Vegeta began _swearing_ in his chipmunk voice! That was _funnier!_ Goku wanted to have the funny voice so he ran and got a balloon, then ran back to the helium tank to fill it up. He put the end of the balloon to his lips and inhaled.

"Hey look now I sound funny too, Vegeta!" Goku said in his now squeakier voice.

"KAKAROT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Vegeta screamed. Goku felt like he was going to die laughing and they would need the dragon balls to bring him back! But then, Vegeta sent a Ki Blast his way and he dodged it. They began fighting, shouting attacks in their high voices.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta squeaked.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Goku squealed. Their beams collided, but they heard the door swing open, so they dropped their hands. The light died out. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Gohan, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Marron, 18, Pan, Bulla, Goten, and Trunks all stood in the doorway, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What…happened?" Bulma whispered.

"Hey Chi, check out our voices!" Goku said in his squeaky voice. Chi-chi fainted, and Gohan caught her.

"I'll uh…go and make sure she's okay…" Gohan said, trying not to laugh at his father as he ran away with his mother in his arms.

"What are you all staring at?" Vegeta squeaked. There was a minute of silence and then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA VEGETA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"WOMAN! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME! I WILL FINAL FLASH YOUR-"

"Oh Veggie, calm down!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Haha Trunks your dad has the voice of a woodland creature!"

"Shut up Goten."

"Shutting."

"Vegeta, lighten up! You have to admit, your voice sounds funny!" Goku squeaked.

"So does yours!" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right…hehe…"

"Common, everyone, let's help these guys out and blow up the balloons together."

"Okay!" Everyone agreed laughing.

"WOMAN! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" That made them laugh harder.

"WOMAN!"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! This was my first one- shot! So please be nice! Thanks! :D**


End file.
